SSBU Ideas: Phoenix Wright
by Red5T65
Summary: Another set of ideas for potential DLC. This time? Phoenix Wright


**A/N: Anyone remember that 'ideas' list for Toon Zelda I posted a while back? No? Well here's another one, for Phoenix! Phoenix belongs to Capcom.**

Standard Attacks and Aerials:

Jab: Standard Jab

Multi-Jab: Punch

Neutral Aerial: Cough (Phoenix coughs, sending him backwards slightly. Windbox appears in the direction he's facing)

Up Aerial: Autopsy (Phoenix whips out an autopsy and throws it up)

Forward Aerial: Elbow

Back Aerial: Burger (Phoenix flings a burger behind him. 1 in 8 chance of throwing the wrapper instead, dealing no damage)

Down Aerial: Bug Detector (Phoenix takes out Gumshoe's metal detector and unleashes a pulse, damaging anyone beneath him with it.)

* * *

Tilts & Smashes:

Up Tilt: Taser (Phoenix grabs a taser and points it up. Stuns enemies for longer than usual)

Side Tilt: HOLD IT! (Phoenix points and shouts HOLD IT!)

Down Tilt: Missile (Phoenix calls Missile over, who digs a small hole near him. Acts as a pitfall)

Up Smash: Magatama (Phoenix takes out his Magatama and lets Pearl charge it. On release, it emits an energy blast proportional to the charge time. Also used as part of his Psyche-Lock Final Smash)

Side Smash: OBJECTION! (Phoenix builds up energy in his pointer finger. The longer he charges, the more attorneys show up beside him to shout OBJECTION!)

Down Smash: Pearl's Phaya Fury (Pearl shows up, pissed that Phoenix hasn't confessed yet, and stomps the ground. HARD. Phoenix himself is damaged some)

* * *

Specials:

Neutral Special: Investigate (Phoenix looks around the field for a second to find evidence. Gives him a random item on use)

Up Special: Sneeze (Phoenix inhales for a time (can be charged) Once he finishes, he lets out a sneeze depending on how long you pressed B)

Side Special: TAKE THAT! (Phoenix points and shouts TAKE THAT! If he has an item in his hand, automatically uses that item (unless it's a weapon, in which case he throws it))

Down Special: Metal Detector (Phoenix pulls out Gumshoe's metal detector and looks around the area with it. Anyone in its way gets hit)

* * *

Grabs and Throws:

Grab: Mr. Hat Attack (Trucy appears, and she takes out Mr. Hat, who reaches forward and grabs anyone in range. Can be used to grab ledges)

Pummel: Mr. Hat's Revenge (Trucy uses Mr. Hat to punch whoever she's holding)

Up, Forward, and Back Throws: Magic Panties Fling (Up, Forward, Back) (Whoever is grabbed is stuffed inside Trucy's Magic Panties, which are then tossed into the air. An item pops out on release)

Down Throw: GOTCHA! (Apollo appears, and he slams his fists down on the person being grabbed, sending them downward)

* * *

Dodging and Rolling

Spot Dodge: Jumpscare (Phoenix gets scared and jumps back)

Air Dodge: Fe-nix (Phoenix assumes a fetal position)

Roll: Bike (Phoenix hops on his bike and rides a short distance before falling off)

* * *

Taunts:

Up Taunt: Whoops! (Phoenix assumes his 'abashed' sprite, then switches to his 'sweating' sprite while making an *URK!* noise)

Side Taunt: Evidence Is Everything (Phoenix whips out a sheet of paper and says, "Evidence is everything, you know.")

Down Taunt: Bench Slam (Phoenix pulls out a bench and slams his hands on it)

* * *

Final Smashes:

Phoenix, Maya: Psyche-Locks (Phoenix takes out his Magatama and looks at someone. The action stops, and Psyche-Locks appear on the target (Red for below 100%, Black for above) Phoenix presents something that causes the Psyche-Locks to shatter, dealing massive damage and sending the target flying off)

If more than 5 people are playing as Phoenix, then the 6th has this: Super OBJECTION! (The entire Wright Anything Agency, along with the Feys and Edgeworth, group together, point, and shout OBJECTION! (In slow motion))

Apollo: Perceive (Apollo's bracelet tightens, and he looks at someone. The action stop, and Apollo notices a nervous tic. He points it out, and the target takes massive damage)

Athena: Mood Matrix Overload (Athena pulls out the Mood Matrix and looks at someone. The action stops, and Athena points out what's causing the overload, resulting in massive damage to the target.)

Edgeworth: Logic Chess (Edgeworth breaks out the chessboard and plays a game of Logic Chess with the targeted player. Upon winning, the target takes massive damage)

* * *

Costumes:

Standard: Phoenix (Blue Suit)

Alt 1: (Red Team) Apollo (Magatama is replaced by Bracelet and Pearl is replaced with Trucy in Up Smash, and Simon replaces Pearl in Down Smash, commenting something about honor)

Alt 2: (Green Team) Gumshoe (Magatama is replaced by fishing pole, which simply gets tangled, and Maggey replaces Pearl in Down Smash, commenting something about not inviting her on a date)

Alt 3: (Blue Team) Phoenix (Blue Suit)

Alt 4: (Yellow Team) Athena (Magatama is replaced by Widget, who simply overloads (no help required) and Simon replaces Pearl in Down Smash, commenting something about honor)

Alt 5: Edgeworth (Magatama is replaced by the Little Thief and Pearl is replaced with Kay in Up Smash, and Gumshoe replaces Pearl in Down Smash, commenting something about a pay cut)

Alt 6: Maya (Pearl's comment in Down Smash is directed towards Maya)

Alt 7: Phoenix (Disbarred) (Pearl's comment in Down Smash is about Phoenix being a bum)


End file.
